ruby_redfortfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Redfort
Ruby Redfort is the main character in the Ruby Redfort book series. She is an agent of Spectrum 8. Her parents are Brant and Sabina Redfort. Due to the agency's sworn secrecy, they do not know that she is working for Spectrum or the existence of Spectrum (nor does anyone else but Ruby's best friend Clancy Crew). She is extremely intelligent (When somebody asked her why she wasn't at school she said, "They have run out of things to teach me") and is shown to be an excellent code-breaker and has been since a young age, as shown in Ruby Redfort, Take Your Last Breath when she decodes a complicated code on the back of a Choco Puffles box at age four. Though she is good at keeping secrets, her best friend, Clancy Crew, is someone she cannot keep anything away from his knowledge, and so he finds out about Spectrum despite her best efforts. Ruby is vaguely mentioned to be claustrophobic and is slightly nyctophobic (fear of the dark). Throughout the series, she starts to lose the fear of death as she experiences more and more near-death encounters which ultimately puts her in more danger of dying. Hitch and a few other agents become worried about this and Ruby is sent to a psychologist- though having no lasting impact on her lack of fear. Appearance *Small, doll-like teeth. *Wears contacts (sometimes) but prefers to wear glasses. *Her eyes are different shades of green. *She is small for her age. *Ruby's hair is dark brown and she has a side parting across her right eye which is always secured with a barrette that usually has a fly on it. Attire *Ruby usually wears a t-shirt with an interesting number (1729), a somewhat hostile word like bozo ''or a statement such as 'shut your cake hole, excuse me while I yawn, bored beyond belief 'or 'keep it zipped'''- much to her mother's disapproval. *She also likes to wear jeans. *Likes to wear her well-worn Yellow Stripe sneakers. *Her style is innate and different, although not many people enjoy her t-shirts or clothes. She enjoys making up rules and writing in her yellow notebooks, which she has been doing since a young age. She keeps her rules in a small magenta notebook with the word 'rules' across the front. Over the years she has written about 81 rules, but only 47 are mentioned in the books. She has over 600 yellow notebooks. She keeps them in the door frame or under the floorboards and writes about interesting things she has seen or heard. She has many telephones disguised as interesting things. Some examples are her donut phone, shell phone, and squirrel with a tuxedo phone. When picking up a call she will say something like "Redforts cleanery, get your clothes nice and clean without taking too long." She likes to drink fruit juices and banana milk. She also likes to eat donuts from (Double Donut Diner). (Agent Blacker) often gives her jelly doughnuts. Her mother(Sabina Redfort) is always trying to get her to eat "healthy food" but Ruby thinks it's just a load of disgusting rubbish and she gives it to (Bug), her loving Husky. Gallery Rubyredfortsroom.jpg|Ruby's bedroom as shown on the the website yellow stripe.PNG|Yellow Stripe Sneakers t shirt.PNG|Ruby Redfort's T-Shirt Category:Spectrum agents Category:Main characters